The Dancing angel
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: Yuki ends up going to a ballet with tohru.While he is there,he meets up with a beautiful ballet dancer. They actually start to fall in love.When yuki dicovers she has a serious illness, what will happen to their relationship? R&R..please!


**Disclaimer: Poetry style!**

**Nope i dont own furuba**

**but i do own a tuba**

**and i really like to scuba**

**so if your reading my lovly poem**

**it would be better if you were at home..**

**Tina:...o..k..on to the story!**

**The dancing angel**

**Prologue**

Yuki's POV

Well, here I am, standing alone, in a huge room, filled with hundreds of people. I don't know why the heck I was going to see a ballet. I mean jeez, I don't know a single thing about it.The only thing I knew was, the girls danced on their toes while wearing a pink fluffy dress of some sort.

The only reason I came was to please Tohru. She had unexpectedly won some free tickets to a ballet, across the radio. Now don't get me wrong, I like Tohru, but only as a sister. (Kyo asked her out before I got a chance.)

It's just because I didn't want to make it look like I hated her or something.And the other reason is….She's always so damn cheerful.She is just so hard to refuse, especially when she gives you that cute little begging puppy dog look.(I'm a sucker for these kinds of things.)It's like she hypnotizes you or something.

"Well anyway there's no use complaining…it's not like anybody is listening anyway." I quietly murmured to myself.I noisily rummaged though the contents of my pocket, in search for my ticket.

Picking up the thin paper ticket, I looked at the combination of numbers to see what seat I was supposed to be seated in.Finally, after fifteen minutes of hopeless searching, I decided to give up.I growled in deep frustration "….Auugghh! This is stupid, how am I supposed to watch the show if I can't find my seat?"

Right after my little…outburst…, I felt someone tap my arm.Startled, I sharply swung my arm and nearly missed hitting the poor person!When I opened my eyes to see who was touching me, my eyes widened in surprise.Standing right before me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen!

She was wearing toe shoes, and a flowy white dress that reached about mid-thigh. I suppose she was one of the performers.She reached out and grabbed my hand then gave me a cute smile while doing so.

"I'm sorry for prying, but did I overhear you saying you couldn't find your seat?"I just stood there, still quite stunned by her appearance.

It was then that I realized she was talking to me…or at least attempting to at least.Sad to say, I hadn't heard a single thing she had said.I started to nervously fumble with my fingers, apparently quite embarrassed to be talking to such a pretty girl.

"WH—what did you say? I'm afraid; I didn't catch what you were saying. So…could you…if. It's ok……umm…could you please repeat that? Umm….if it's not to much a hassle."

I looked up at her and lowered my eyes to the floor. By then, a brown stain on the carpet had begun to look very interesting.My nervousness had gotten so bad that I had actually gotten to the point where I was shaking!Right when I had begun to feel a little queasy, I heard a small chuckle escape her lips.

I glanced up at her face and unfortunately, (for the both of us) started to stutter horribly. "I...I...w-was...I...u...umm…"

She gave me a look of amusement and said (rather cheerfully) "Let me guess, you can't find your seat and you're too shy to ask anyone for help. Am I right?"

I just stared; amazed at her ability to read my feelings so clearly.(You see, usually no one knows what I'm thinking.) Than something hit me!She might be psychic! I mean there might be other people that are like Hana.So I decided to ask her a rather peculiar question.

"By any chance are you psychic?"

She seemed taken back by the question, and then she unexpectedly burst into a fit of giggles. I gave her a confused look and said.

"What's so funny? It's just a simple question."

Unfortunately, that seemed to make her laugh even more.That's when I started to get crabby.

"Hmmph… I don't think it's that funny."

She covered her mouth with her hand and managed to stop laughing for a few moments."I'm sorry…Gasp…that's just really funny."

In return, I gave her a queer look. "I don't see how that could possibly be funny. I mean, all I did was ask you if you were a psychic.She held her breath and miraculously avoided the storm of laughter that was about to attack.She stayed like that for a few more seconds and then exhaled loudly.Then she inhaled a large amount of air."Ok…First, I'm NOT a psychic; it's just that your facial expressions are really easy to read.

I slowly nodded my head, while she decided to continue talking."Anyway, let me see your ticket so I can help you find your seat on time."She grabbed the ticket and proceeded to look at it closely.She blinked and moved the ticket away from her face, and then she brought it closer.Her face screwed up in sheer amusement.

"Umm…I don't know how to tell you this without cracking up completely…, but…you're standing right next to your seat…"She stifled a laugh, and remained her calm attitude.

I snatched the ticket from her tiny; delicate fingers, and looked closely at the numbers. I glanced at the seat and then back at the combination of numbers.Yep, there was no mistaking it; the seat had been in front of me the whole time.Ifelt my face go hot with embarrassment.

Then the girl decided to speak up. "it's ok; it happens to everyone…well maybe everyone…"

Just then, someone rang a bell. "Ladies and Gentleman, please find your seats as quickly as possible, for the show will be starting in ten minutes, Thank-you!"

A look of disappointment swept across the young ballerina's face when she heard the announcement. "Well…I guess it's almost show time, so…I better go backstage and help out with the props."

I unknowingly heaved out a deep sigh. Then I looked up at her, only to see she had came closer to me.Than, before I knew what was happening, she stood up on her toes and planted a soft kiss on my lips!

She moved over to my ear, and quietly whispered. "The names mitsukai, you can visit me anytime backstage, after the show!"

Then, as soon as she had arrived, she was gone.I slowly moved my fingers over to where she had kissed me.My skin was still tingling with that exited sensation.I absent mindly sat down in my seat, and repeated over and over again.

"Mitsukai… Mitsukai…I'll make sure to remember that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tina: YAY! I'm finally done writing the prologue!**

**Yuki:…Hurray….**

**Tina: Hey…what's gotten into you?**

**Yuki: What's gotten into me? Nothing…nothing at all…besides the fact that I don't get to be with tohru….**

**Tina: Hey stop complaining…you got to meet a beautiful ballerina.**

**(Do you know how flexible they are?)**

**Yuki:………That's perverted Tina... (How flexible?)**

**Tina: ohhh…pretty flexible**

**Yuki: …..Ok! I guess it's not that bad!**

**Tina: Ewww…**

**Tina (again): well that's all ….I will write the next chappie as soon as I come up with new ideas!**

**Tina (will she every leave us alone?): Well R&R!**

**Momitchi: Bye-bye!**

**Yuki: constructive criticism IS allowed! (Tina will need all the help she can get!)**

**Tina: (brings out bazooka): YUKI! YOU WILL DIE! …oh your still here...ummm (akward!) …well bye-bye.**

**Hatori: and thus Tina runs off into the distance, while close on the tail of a tired and weary yuki!**

**Shigure: Byebye people!**

**Hatori: Shut up!**

**Ok see you next time!**

**P.s. by the way...**mitsukai..stands for angel.thus, she is a dancing angel..is it that corny?

sorry its so short!


End file.
